lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Baboon leader/Main article
The baboon leader is a male baboon. He is the leader of a troop of baboons in Nyani Grove. Biography ''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar The baboon leader and his followers chase Fuli after she tells them that they look funny when they scratch their heads. In the midst of the chase, Beshte throws himself in front of them, halting their pursuit. Fuli then apologizes to the baboons, and the baboon leader accepts her apology before fainting alongside the rest of his troop. The Lion Guard "Bunga the Wise" During a rainstorm, the baboon leader and his troop take shelter in a tree on the edge of a cliff. The Lion Guard begs the baboons to come down, but the baboon leader refuses to cooperate until the rains stop. Eventually, Kion grows so desperate that he sends Bunga up the tree to release his flatulence and force the baboons down. The plan works, and the baboons jump down the tree just before it collapses. "Baboons!" After rescuing a baby baboon, Fuli comes to Nyani Grove and speaks to the baboon leader, who informs Fuli that the baby baboon does not belong to their group. Rather, he belongs to the baboons of Mapango Cliffs, who live at the very top of a steep ridge. Though loathe to travel so far, Fuli begrudgingly sets out to return the baby baboon home. On her way out of the grove, she is told by the baboon leader to bring a message to their cliff neighbors, after which the baboons begin to pelt her with fruit. "The Savannah Summit" The baboon leader is invited by Simba to the Savannah Summit. He and some other animal leaders gather at Pride Rock, where Simba announces that Makuu, the untrustworthy crocodile leader, has also been invited. Together, the party proceeds to Mizimu Grove, with Simba and Zazu singing "Everyone Is Welcome", in which they stress the importance of equality and unity. Later, the Lion Guard hears Zazu squawking for help, and they follow the noise to where Rafiki is attempting to paint a portrait of the baboon leader and Mbeya, the leader of the rhinoceroses, who is sitting atop Zazu. The Lion Guard demands an explanation, and Mbeya furiously explains that Zazu had called him clumsy. The baboon leader clarifies that it had been him who had called Mbeya clumsy and then accuses Mbeya of having bumped into him. Zazu yells for Mbeya to get off him, and the rhinoceros complies, much to Zazu's relief. The baboon leader and Mbeya start to bicker again, but Beshte steps in-between them and encourages them to get along with one another. The three then apologize to one another, and Rafiki laughs at the absurdity of the situation. That evening, the baboon leader looks on as Makuu proclaims his innocence, claiming that he only wished to help his float by coming to the Summit, and negotiations are reengaged. "The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar" In the midst of following Ma Tembo, who is looking for a new water source, the baboon leader and his troop are attacked by Janja's clan. Luckily, the Lion Guard intervenes and Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to blast the hyenas away. After the fiasco, the baboon leader and his troop continue to follow Ma Tembo. "Let Sleeping Crocs Lie" The baboon leader watches the mashindano between Kiburi and Makuu. "Battle for the Pride Lands" Before Fuli departs for the Tree of Life, the baboon leader and his troop approach her and give her hugs goodbye, much to her annoyance. "Return to the Pride Lands" When Fuli returns to the Pride Lands with Azaad, the baboon leader and his troop approach. While the baboon leader looks on, the members of his troop hug and tug on the two cheetahs. Personality and traits The baboon leader is stubborn and lacking in intelligence. Like other baboons, he enjoys throwing fruit at other animals. Voice actors * 'The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar' - (2015) - (film) - Ford Riley * 'The Lion Guard' - (2016–) - (TV series) - Dee Bradley Baker Trivia * In ''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar, the baboon leader is credited as "Big Baboon". In The Lion Guard, he is credited as "Baboon Leader". Gallery 2016-05-15-02_25_03.png 2016-09-25-00_54_00.png 2017-07-17-01_58_15.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. Category:Main articles